Pour une Princesse
by Adriane1103
Summary: Le conseil d'Aytolis l'avait décidé, Lianna deviendrait reine. Cela impliqué tant de chose... elle devait se marier pour pouvoir accéder au trône... Et Darios n'était plus un choix. Mais Darios n'allait pas se laisser faire, son amour pour Lianna était trop fort pour laisser cela arriver. [Fire emblem Warrior]
1. Brisée

Chapitre 1

Brisée

Le soleil brillait sur le royaume d'Aytolis en cette douce journée de printemps. Lianna regardait de loin son jumeau s'entraînant à l'épée avec Darios, le prince de Gristonne, royaume voisin du leur. A peine plus vieux qu'eux, de deux ou trois ans; il avait désormais 19 ans.

Elle aimait observer le jeune prince, leur mentor, s'adonner au maniement de l'épée. Depuis quelques temps déjà, elle le voyait sous un œil nouveau, son cœur palpitant lorsque ses yeux doux rencontraient les siens, quand elle entendait le son de sa voix, ou voyait son sourire chaleureux. Elle avait laissé son tour d'entrainement à son frère qui voulait devenir un meilleur chevalier, elle-même ne pouvant plus regarder Darios sans être prise de rougissements.

Et si il s'en apercevait?

Ce serait tellement embarrassant.

Et son frère, lui, se moquerait d'elle pendant des jours.

Elle essayait de lire son livre sur un des bancs de la cour où s'entraînaient les deux jeunes hommes, levant parfois les yeux de sa lecture pour les observer. Son jumeau était de plus en plus fort mais trop empressé, face au calme de son adversaire expérimenté.

Elle eut un léger sourire en les entendant rire quand Rowan s'étala au sol. Sans aucune grâce soit dit en passant.

Le jeune adolescent se redressa d'un bond pour revenir à l'attaque, une moue agacée (quelque peu boudeuse) au visage.

Son adversaire eut un rictus à la fois amusé et moqueur et para sans difficulté.

Le duel reprit de plus belle.

Des bruits de pas lui parvinrent alors. Un membre du conseil d'Aytolis descendait l'allée menant au château, une mine réjouie sur son visage bouffie. Lianna n'avait aucune confiance envers le conseil aidant sa mère à gérer le royaume depuis la mort de leur père. Elle trouvait leurs discussions trop frivoles, trop portées sur leurs richesses personnelles et non sur le bon fonctionnement du royaume.

Sans compter que certain la regardaient étrangement depuis quelques temps. Ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise, mais elle n'avait pas osé en parler avec son frère ou sa mère. Elle se croyait absurde.

Ils la regardaient probablement de travers pour voir si ils pourraient la contrôler, ou si son frère était manipulable.

Rien de plus.

C'était certain.

Le conseiller s'éclaircit la voix, assez fort pour que les bruits de lames entre les jeunes princes cessent. Rowan haussa un sourcil et lâcha un "Quoi?" peu poli (lui non plus n'aimait pas vraiment le conseil). Surprenant le regard de son ami plus âgé, il se reprit immédiatement "Que se passe-t-il?

\- Mon prince, ma princesse, votre mère souhaite vous voir dans la salle du trône. Immédiatement. C'est de la plus haute importance."

Il fit une faible révérence de la tête avant de faire demi-tour et de prendre la direction du château. Les jumeaux se regardèrent une fraction de seconde, Lianna ferma sont livre pendant que son jumeau tendait la poignée de son épée de bronze à Darios tout en le saluant.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et ils pouvaient voir l'inquiétude grandir dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Leur mère ne les faisait jamais demander à cette heure, surtout s'ils étaient en leçon avec Darios. Elle savait à quel point ils aimaient ces moments avec le prince héritier du royaume allié.

De plus, le sourire du conseiller inquiétait la jeune femme. Les grandes portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent, et les jumeaux avancèrent d'un même pas, côte à côte, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de leur mère, assise sur son trône aux côtés de celui, vide, de leur père.

Rowan semblait angoissé. Lianna se tendit, attentive.

"Mes enfants" sourit la reine à ses enfants en les voyant faire une révérence humble. "Le conseil s'est réuni aujourd'hui… au sujet de ma succession. Nous..avons jugé qu'il était temps de prendre une décision. Pour l'un, comme pour l'autre. Au cas où un malheur arriverait."

La reine eut un ton hésitant tandis que ses enfants se regardaient un rien de crainte, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi avoir discuté de la succession de la reine ? Elle était encore jeune et pleine de vie. De plus, aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient du trône, l'un voulant suivre la voie de la chevalerie et devenir un chevalier légendaire, l'autre ayant toujours refusé la couronne, souhaitant juste vivre une vie aussi loin des responsabilités que possible.

"Il est vrai qu'être reine de Gristonne est loin d'être un poste à hautes responsabilités" ricana une petite voix dans sa tête qu'elle fit taire rapidement, accrochée au parole de sa mère, attendant la sentence.

Dans les deux cas, les jumeaux feraient leurs devoirs, qu'importe qui seraient sur le trône. La jeune fille espéra que son frère hériterait du trône et qu'elle aurait ce qu'elle espérait, malgré elle.

D'ailleurs n'y avait-il pas un traité?

Les choses n'étaient-elles pas, plus ou moins, décidées depuis longtemps?

Même si son frère et elle n'avaient eu des échos de ça que récemment?

Rowan était un choix plus astucieux à la succession. C'était l'aîné des deux, de quelques minutes certes, mais cela devait peser dans la balance. De plus, lui seul avait suivi les stratégies militaires avec Darios avec leurs précepteurs de l'époque.

Et elle...

Son père avait joué la carte de l'alliance non?

Les deux décisions, le trône pour son frère et le mariage pour la paix pour elle, étaient les plus raisonnables non?

Elle voyait sa mère hésitait, comme si cette décision lui pesait atrocement sur la conscience. Elle eut un doute terrible. En comprenant que les choses n'allaient pas être si évidentes que ça "Qu'avez-vous décidé, mère?

\- Le conseil et moi-même avons décidé que... Lianna me succéderait au trône d'Aytolis l'année prochaine, lors de votre 17ème anniversaire.

Sa mère continua de parler, mais sa fille n'entendit pas la suite, sonnée, comme entendant un sifflement dans ses oreilles.

Non ! C'était impossible ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi elle ?!

C'était au delà de toute logique.

Le peuple préférait un héritier mâle, même si elle était l'aînée.

Et son père l'avait bradé comme gage de paix depuis des années. Même si elle ne le savait que depuis quelques mois.

Elle sentit les doigts de son frère chercher sa main, en signe de soutien. Elle s'en saisit, se sentant prête à défaillir. Un sifflement sonnait à ses oreilles, elle tremblait. Seule la chaleur de la paume de son jumeau lui permettait de garder contact avec la réalité.

Elle pouvait presque sentir sa surprise et son incompréhension, même sans le regarder.

"Ce n'est pas terminé mes enfants."

L'air lui manqua.

Elle savait ce qui allait suivre. A Aytolis, une reine ne pouvait régner seule que si elle était une veuve ayant eu un héritier ou plusieurs. Mais sans son cas, si elle était couronné à son âge...

"Mère..." la voix de son frère était à peine perceptible. "Ne...

\- Rowan. S'il te plaît laisses-moi finir!" ordonna la reine, faisant un geste de la main.

Il se tût, resserrant sa prise sur sa jumelle, un sentiment brûlant, probablement de la colère, grondant en lui.

"Lianna. Pour que tu puisses accéder au trône…" Continua Yelena la voix tremblante, sachant la douleur qu'elle allait infliger à sa fille, ayant su comme toute mère, sentir vers qui allaient les sentiments de son enfant. "...Il faut que tu sois...

\- ...Mariée" termina la blonde en même temps que sa mère dans un murmure. Son jumeau regarda la reine comme si cette dernière leurs faisait une farce. Mais bientôt son visage se décomposa. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça? Sa soeur méritait mieux qu'un inconnu convoqué à un bal! Et il n'était pas aveugle non plus.

Elle avait le meilleur des prétendants!

Et il disait ça en tant que frère.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne qui étaient, à ses yeux, digne de sa jumelle.

Donc qu'il en approuve un voulait tout dire.

"Mère!" Protesta-t-il, prêt à utiliser la carte "alliance avec Gristonne" pour tenter de protéger l'être si précieux à ses côtés. "Ce n'est..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

"Le conseil a envoyé des invitations aux seconds et troisièmes princes des royaumes alliés, aux fils aînés des ducs, marquis et comptes de notre royaume." La reine soupira, comme affaiblie par son propre choix."Ce ne pourra être un héritier...dont il n'y aura aucun premier nés importants. Comme un prince héritier."

Elle n'avait dit aucun nom.

Mais pourtant il était évident qu'elle parlait de quelqu'un en particulier.

Et que ça lui en coûtait.

Le jeune adolescent blond vacilla, comprenant l'allusion, comprenant la porte qui venait de claquer, refusant un avenir que sa soeur avait finalement accepté. Un bonheur qui ne demandait qu'à fleurir.

"Mère!" Reprit-il. "Je peux...

\- Arrêtes!" Chuchota sa soeur dans un sanglot "Ne fais pas de scandale! Ce n'est pas le moment."

Il serra les dents, et sa prise sur la main de Lianna. La rage enflait en lui. Se maîtriser était presque impossible.

Presque...

"En bref, des invitations ont été envoyées...à toutes personnes pouvant régner dignement à tes cotés." Termina sa mère, s'assaillant dans son trône d'or et de velours rouge, épuisée. "Rowan, pour toi cela peut attendre, mais tu seras le prochain. Quand ta soeur montera sur le trône, nous te trouverons une épouse. Tu devras aussi do,nner une descendance à la couronne. Et tu seras le stratège royal. Ta soeur aura besoin de toi à ses côtés.

\- Mais..." balbutia le jeune homme, ses yeux clairs écarquillés. Il ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il entendait.

Ce n'était pas juste!

Ce n'était pas ce que leur père (même si il ne l'aimait pas) avait voulu pour eux.

Lianna avait la tête baissé, encore sous le choc des dernières paroles de sa mère. Ses larmes refusaient de couler, pas en présence de sa mère, pas en présence de son frère et surtout pas en présence du conseil.

Son jumeau fit un pas en avant, ouvrit la bouche pour la défendre, pour revendiquer le trône (chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire deux semaines plus tôt) mais s'arrêta lorsque les ongles de sa sœur agrippèrent son poignet. Avant de le lâcher.

Elle effectua une ultime révérence, ses lèvres tremblantes.

" Il sera fait comme vous l'avez souhaité, mère."

Elle effectua quelques pas en arrière, puis partie en courant, sentant ses larmes débordées de ses yeux. Son frère tenta quelques pas vers elle,mais la jeune fille était déjà loin.

Darios rangeait les épées utilisés plus tôt dans l'armurerie du château. Le jeune homme était inquiet. Cela ne ressemblait pas à la reine de faire appel à ses enfants pendant leurs leçon avec lui ou d'autres autres percepteurs.

De quoi la reine Yelena pouvait elle bien discuter avec ses enfants ?

Cela ne le regardait surement pas, malgré le fait qu'il avait appris à ces adolescents à se battre, qu'il leurs avait enseigné l'étiquette en tant que prince et princesse ainsi que de nombreux autres choses. Cependant, il ne faisait pas partie à part entière de la famille royale.

Il était présent au château uniquement pour respecter le serment de la reine d'Aytolis avec le roi de Gristonne, son père. Il était convenu qu'il épouse la princesse Lianna lorsqu'il aurait terminé l'apprentissage des jumeaux, et c'est pour cela qu'il faisait durer autant les choses que possible. Il sentait que la jeune fille n'était pas prête à devenir reine de son royaume, et encore moins à donner naissance à un héritier comme le souhaitait son père.

Elle n'avait même pas 17 ans.

C'était trop jeune.

Bien que son père ne s'en serait pas soucié à sa place.

Et lui aurait signalé que beaucoup de princesses s'étaient mariées plus jeunes que ça.

Bien qu'il l'a connaisse depuis de nombreuses années, il respectait trop Lianna pour lui imposer un mariage forcé tout de suite, même si ils n'auraient plus le choix à un moment ou un autre. Il voulait d'abord qu'elle vive une vie de jeune femme normale avant de devoir lui imposer quelque chose d'aussi radical.

Même si ce n'était que pour un an ou deux. Il pouvait au moins tenter de faire durer les choses jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait 18 ans. 24 mois ce n'était pas tant de temps que ça et son père n'était pas au seuil de la mort.

Oui il en reparlerait avec son père quand il rentrerait.

Il soupira.

Il aimait Lianna, mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui imposer cela. Pas tout de suite. Elle n'était pas prête à tout ce qu'impliquait un mariage. Et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir franchir cette ligne pour le moment.

Il entendit du bruit provenant du couloir, il sortit de la pièce pour voir ce qui se passait, la curiosité du jeune homme l'emportant sur la raison qui lui disait de rester à sa place. Et quelque chose lui rentra dedans. Il ne vit pas tout de suite qui l'avait percuté, il baissa la tête et vu juste des cheveux blonds bouclés qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

"Lianna ? Que s'est-il passé ?" Demanda-t-ilen rencontrant les yeux plein de larmes de la jeune femme.

"Le conseil a décidé … que je serais reine d'Aytolis… à mes 17 ans. " Réussit elle a dire entre deux sanglots. "Et que je...je..." Elle ne put finir, l'idée le terrifiant encore trop.

Il la regarda, comme si il n'avait pas comprit, quand soudain elle put voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait saisi ses paroles et de tout ce que cela signifiait. Il la serra dans ses bras, choses qu'il s'était toujours refusé à faire de peur de la faire fuir. En cet instant, il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, la protéger de ceux qui convoiteraient son trône et son cœur.


	2. Quant on cède le pouvoir

Chapitre 2

Rowan s'était figé en voyant sa sœur fuir la salle du trône. Il se retourna pour voir sa mère s'effondrait sur son fauteuil, l'air épuisé. Un mélange de colère, d'incompréhension et de douleur l'envahit.

Ce fut la première émotion qui l'emporta.

Il sentit la chaleur familière de cette émotion qui l'envahit, le faisant se sentir plus fort. Et il s'exclama, avec plus de fermeté qu'il n'en avait jamais eu: "Mère, vous ne pouvez pas approuver cette décision! C'est ridicule!

\- Je m'y suis opposée mon fils, je désirais suivre la volonté de ton père, mais le conseil a prit sa décision à la majorité. J'ai dû céder. Ils pensent au mieux pour le royaume.

Rowan la regarda avec dégoût, puis posa ses yeux sur les conseillers au fond de la salle, avant de revenir à sa mère. Il fronça les sourcils "Depuis quand êtes-vous le pion du conseil? Vous êtes la reine! Vous rendez-vous compte du mal que cela fait à Lianna? Vous ne pouvez pas arbitrairement décider de sa vie comme ça, allant d'une décision qu'elle avait finalement accepté à une autre.

\- Elle fait cela dans le but unique de maintenir son pays, mon prince." Se défendit un conseiller, s'approchant du trône de la reine. "C'est le mieux pour le royaume".

Le jeune homme réprima un grondement de colère. Oubliaient-ils qu'il avait autant de droits que sa soeur? Comment osaient-il lui retirer ces droits pour leurs petits plans malhonnêtes?

Faisant un pas ferme en avant, il s'écria d'une voix forte, autoritaire (il n'aurait jamais osé la veille encore): "Lorsque mon père avant sa mort à passer un pacte avec le roi de Gristonne pour la paix, il a promit la main de ma sœur pour son fils, le prince Darios. C'était un geste politique d'une importance capitale pour la paix et l'avenir. Surtout que le pays voisin est plus puissant que le nôtre. Qu'avez-vous à proposé au Royaume de Gristonne pour éviter la ruine et la dévastation de notre pays ? Pour éviter que le roi voit cela comme une insulte à son égard?

\- Un nouvel arrangement a été pris auprès du roi Oskar. Il sera généreusement dédommagé de la perte du mariage royal." Répondit avec aplomb un conseiller filiforme sortant de l'ombre. "Comme vous le voyez, aucun problème ne demeure.

-Dédommagé ?" Cracha Rowan en retournant son regard glacial vers le conseiller. "Vous dilapidez les ressources du royaume pour camoufler vos magouilles? Une promesse de mariage d'une telle importance ne peut être rompue si facilement, sans raisons valables!" Il serra les poings, la rage enflant en lui pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le faisant se sentir puissant "Mère ! Ouvrez les yeux bon sang ! Que dirait père si il vous voyait comme ça, comme une marionnette entre les mains du conseil ! Faites vous si peu de cas de votre trône? De votre fille?

\- Je ne vous permets pas prince Rowan!" S'offusqua un conseiller rondouillard, gonflant ses joues ce qui le rendait encore plus ridicule. "Cessez d'agir comme un enfant gâté et...

\- Je parle à ma mère, la reine, au sujet de de ma sœur, la princesse! Ceci ne vous regarde en rien! Et vous n'avez pas à me parler sur ce ton, vous n'être qu'un noble et je suis le prince! Je pourrais vous faire emprisonner pour ça!" Gronda le blond, dégainant son épée. "Disparaissez avant que l'envie ne me prend de tous vous séparer la tête de vos corps. DISPARAISSEZ! TOUS! Laissez moi seul avec ma mère!"

Sa dernière injonction résonna dans la grande salle et les 5 membres du conseil sortirent de la pièce.

-La décision de la reine a été prise mon prince, et vous ne pouvez rien faire pour cela." Asséna un grand homme au regard dur en passant à côté du prince pour se rendre vers la porte. "Vous n'avez plus de droits sur le trône.

\- Je saurais protéger ma sœur de vous, soyez en sûr. Maintenant, hors de ma vue." Murmura Rowan de façon à être entendu uniquement par l'homme qu'il fusillait du regard.

Il attendit que la porte soit close avant de lâcher son épée et se précipiter vers sa mère dont il prit une main en se plaçant devant elle, un genou à terre. "Mère… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi infliger ça à Lianna ? La marier à Darios et me laisser le trône était la solution la plus logique. Elle était prête à cette situation. Avec le temps ils ont fini par s'apprécier et a développer une confiance aveugle l'un envers l'autre. Elle l'aime et vous le savez! Si vous lui arrachez ça, j'ai peur qu'elle ne soit plus jamais heureuse. Je vous en prie Mère, laissez moi au moins accéder au trône, avec Lianna ou non comme le faisait nos ancêtres en partageant le poids de la couronne. Mais ne la forcez pas à épouser quelqu'un qu'elle ne connait pas. Pas quand, jusqu'à hier, elle était promise à quelqu'un qu'elle aimait et qui l'aurait rendu heureuse."

Les yeux de sa mère était vitreux, les larmes coulant librement de ses joues à présent, elle était seule avec son fils et n'avait plus de raison de les retenir. Elle serra la main de son enfant. "Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière maintenant" souffla-t-elle. "Le conseil est plus puissant que moi désormais."

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues étrangement très blanches. "Rowan, je suis malade, et je ne sais pas combien de temps je continuerais à vivre. Je veux que tu continues de veiller sur ta sœur. Je veux autant que toi annuler le nouveau mariage de Lianna et faire de toi le roi. Les dispositions de feu ton père étaient les meilleures possibles pour vous. Te laisser le trône et marier ta soeur à un prince de son âge, fortifiant une alliance. C'était l'idéal." prononça-t-elle d'une voix tellement basse qu'il crut rêver. "Mais je n'ai plus de poids dans mon propre gouvernement, et je suis si fatiguée." Souffla-t-elle à bout de force en passant sa main sur la joue humide des larmes de son fils

"Protège ta sœur, récupère la place qui aurait du être la tienne. Tu es bien plus fort qu'ils ne le pensent."

Elle fut prise d'une soudaine quinte de toux, brutale et violente. Aussitôt, deux domestiques de confiance était près d'elle. Rowan voulut intervenir mais l'une d'elle le repoussa du plat de la main sur son haut d'armure. "La reine doit se reposer mon prince, nous veillerons sur elle, je vous le promets."

Rowan regarda la domestique, une amie à lui, et elle put lire dans le regard du jeune prince de l'inquiétude. "Je vais prendre soin d'elle, soyez rassuré. Rejoignez votre soeur, elle a besoin de vous."

Le blond sembla reprendre ses esprits, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient encore de ses joues.

"Si un membre du conseil vient la voir, ne le laisse pas rentrer et fais-moi prévenir.

\- Prince...

\- Et si ils insistent, dites que c'est un ordre du prince. Envoyez les gardes sous mes ordres pour protégez ses appartements si besoin. Eux me sont fidèles.

\- Oui votre altesse" fit doucement la jeune femme, dans une gracieuse révérence, avant de retrouver sa collègue qui emmenait la reine dans ses quartiers, laissant seul le jeune homme dans la salle du trône.

Il devait trouver sa sœur et Darios, le plus vite possible.

Elle avait besoin de lui, il le sentait au plus profond de son cœur.

Les larmes de la jeune princesse s'étaient calmées. Darios et elle marchaient à présent calmement dans le couloir menant à ses appartements privées. L'angoisse la rongeait, car c'était l'inconnu qui se trouvait face à elle.

Plus l'assurance d'une personne qu'elle connaissait.

Qu'elle aimait.

Darios avait les yeux fixés sur la blonde, étant très inquiet pour elle. Cette nouvelle avait fracassé toutes ses certitudes d'avenir, la propulsant dans un noir total et elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Il se souvenait encore leurs première rencontre, quand son père l'avait emmené en Aytolis pour signer le traité de paix et la promesse de mariage entre leurs pays.

Il se souvenait de son regard apeuré se posant sur lui tandis qu'il entrait dans la cour du château sur son majestueux étalon noir. Il était descendu de son cheval et avait fait une respectueuse révérence face à la famille royale. Son père était arrivé derrière lui et l'avait présenté.

"Voici mon fils, Darios.

\- Mes hommages à vos majestés." Ajouta le jeune prince de presque 15 ans en effectuant une deuxième révérence.

Il entre aperçut la princesse (sa future femme), cachée derrière son frère jumeau, lui tenant le bras, mais malgré ça il put voir dans ses yeux bleu que la peur avait disparu, juste était resté l'appréhension.

Le jeune Rowan avait les joues gonflées et le fixait avec méfiance, ses petits sourcils froncés et ses bras croisés. Comme pour le défier.

Il lui fit un léger sourire. "Bonjour Prince Rowan, enchanté de vous rencontrer."

Le blond marmonna à peu près la même chose, puis croisa le regard de son père et ajouta d'un ton plus poli "Bienvenue au royaume d'Aytolis."

L'enfant se tourna vers sa soeur et il échangèrent un regard, avant qu'il ne la laisse avancer vers l'autre prince, sans quitter celui-ci des yeux. Ses manières passant avant son irritation, il laissa Lianna parler avec son fiancé, bien qu'il ne s'éloigna pas d'eux.

Le Roi et la reine avaient souri, comme réjoui que le fils ne ressemble pas tellement au père. Et amusés de voir l'attitude de Rowan qui du haut de ses presque 13 ans tait déjà le petit chevalier servant de sa précieuse soeur.

Depuis la signature de ce papier, Aytolis et Gristonne était en paix, grâce à leur promesse de mariage.

Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Cela faisait déjà 4 ans qu'il vivait une moitié de l'année à Aytolis pour donner des leçons aux jumeaux, l'autre dans son pays natal.

Déjà 4 ans qu'il l'a connaissait, et il l'aimait de plus en plus chaque jours.

Le ressentait-elle ?

Quand soudain quelques chose le frappa. Plus que leur futur ensemble, la paix entre leurs deux royaumes était devenue bancale suite à l'annonce de l'intronisation de la jeune femme.

Sans compter que son père, se sentant insulté, risquait d'exiger beaucoup en dédommagement.

Trop sans doute.

Il ne supportait pas qu'on s'en touche à son honneur.

"Je dois écrire à mon père" dit-il en brisant le silence entre eux deux. "La paix entre nos pays est en jeu, je veux m'assurer qu'elle sera maintenue, même sans notre union."

Elle le regarda, son regard bleu montrant son étonnement. Elle avait complètement oublié que la paix entre leur royaume ne tenait que grâce à la promesse de mariage. Son ancien mariage avec lui lui semblait si naturel.

Un geste de son père pour lui trouver le prétendant parfait.

"Oh, bien sûr." Elle détourna rapidement son regard pour empêcher le jeune prince de voir son rougissement soudain.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterais aussi longtemps que me le permettra mon père et le conseil.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, je sais que tu seras toujours là pour me protéger, je me dis juste que… Si nous avions moins attendu… Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé."

Elle détourna le regard, mais Darios retint son visage avec une infinie douceur et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Tu n'étais pas prête pour ça, et je l'ai accepté. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Nous trouverons une solution. Je te promets que je t'abandonnerais pas."

Les yeux de la jeune femme était rempli de larme, mais un léger sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres. La main du prince était douce et chaude, rassurante, comme son regard et son sourire.

L'injustice de la situation lui serra le cœur.

"Tu devais aller te reposer, ça fait beaucoup d'émotion d'un coup." Murmura doucement le brun à l'oreille de la blonde.

Elle hocha la tête, montrant qu'elle était d'accord avec lui. Elle passa la porte menant à sa chambre et regarda son ancien fiancé dans les yeux. La lumière du jour derrière la jeune femme faisait brillait ses larmes. "Merci d'être toujours là. C'est important pour moi."

Elle referma la porte.

Le jeune homme laissa la princesse respirer un peu, et il alla a la recherche d'une plume et d'un parchemin.


	3. Prétendants

Chapitre 2

Prétendants

La première délégation arriva une semaine plus tard. En effet, tout ce capharnaüm avait remué le pays. Tous les rois, comtes et ducs, qui avaient été contactés pour soumettre leurs fils comme prétendants, s'étaient empressés de mettre leurs seconds héritiers sur un cheval, ou dans un carrosse, et l'avait directement envoyé directement vers Aytolis. Un trône avec une jeune épouse? Personne n'allait manquer cette occasion en or d'être aux rênes d'un pays ou d'y asseoir sa descendance pour plusieurs générations, voir pour toujours.

Et la plupart arrivaient aujourd'hui. A cet instant un petit groupe de 3 chevaux ainsi qu'un carrosse arrivèrent dans la cour du château d'Aytolis. Décidément ils se succédaient sans cesse depuis ce matin.

Lianna était en haut des escaliers du château, son frère et Darios légèrement en arrière, prête à accueillir les premiers arrivants.

Les deux garçons avaient la mine sombre. Rowan pour des raisons évidentes, et il tenait à faire comprendre aux princes qu'ils devraient compter avec LUI. il était le frère de la jeune fille à marier et il n'allait pas se laisser faire par le premier venu. Darios, lui, avait reçu une lettre de son père.

Il n'avait pas reconnu son père dans les mots de la lettre. Son géniteur était froid, haineux. Le jeune homme savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas très proches mais quand même, il avait espéré, stupidement, que l'homme pensait un minimum à lui comme à un fils, pas un successeur qui devrait être une copie carbone de lui.

Il avait mentionné à quel point son fils était devenu sentimentaliste, et avait souligné à quel point il était devenu faible au contact du peuple d'Aytolis et plus particulièrement au contact de la princesse.

« L'amour ne fait jamais bon ménage avec la politique, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu épouses une femme que tu n'aimes pas, ainsi elle n'aura pas l'ascendance sur toi» avait noté son père. Il avait également mentionné que s'il avait eu d'autres fils, il l'aurait sans aucun doute écarté du trône.

Un roi sentimental ne donnait jamais rien de bon. Selon lui. Vu comment il avait traité sa défunte épouse, et comment il traitait maintenant son unique enfant, il pensait sans doute être parfait en ce domaine.

Darios serra le poing au pont ou ses phalanges blanchirent. La rage qu'il avait ressentie en lisant ces mots était indescriptible.

Comment son père avait –il osé faire cela en échange de quelques pièces d'or, offerte par le conseil? Acceptant une insulte, un manque de respect envers tout le travail d'alliance et de respect forgé par le défunt père de jumeaux, pour "obéir" à une poignée d'opportunistes?

Et comment osait-il le prendre de haut comme ça? Ne l'avait-il pas lui-même vendu pour épouser une jeune fille à peine pubère à l'époque ? Comment pouvait-il lui écrire qu'il était faible?

« Le prince Edward de Nastarys » Entendirent-ils de loin hurler un crieur.

Le royaume de Nastarys était le royaume de l'autre côté de Gristonne et dire que Darios n'apprécier pas le prince cadet été un euphémisme. Le nombre de ses maitresses était estimé à plus de 200 jeunes filles, autant paysannes que lady. Ce prince n'avait, selon ce que Darios connaissait de lui, absolument aucun respect pour les femmes de sa vie.

Il ne devait pas connaître la signification du mot "amour", juste celle de la "luxure".

Et il ne devait voir la jeune princesse que comme une proie. Un trophée.

Le majestueux étalon brun du prince s'arrêta au pied des escaliers, le carrosse juste derrière lui. Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds attachés en catogan descendit de l'imposant destrier et marcha avec une allure féline vers le carrosse dorée, d'où descendit une jeune femme, un peu plus jeune que lui, dans une robe semblant coller à sa peau, l'aspect doré de la robe laissant peu de place à l'imagination quant aux courbes de la demoiselle.

Rowan eut une grimace. Jamais ici il ne serait venu à l'idée de faire porter une tenue aussi indécente à une princesse.

Les arrivants montèrent les marches une par une, la jeune femme s'arrêtant derrière le prince en signe de respect, attendant d'être présentée.

Le jeune homme eut une révérence, avec un sourire calculateur "Princesse Lianna, c'est un honneur de faire enfin votre connaissance. Les dires sur votre beauté étaient encore très éloignés de la vérité. Vous êtes ravissante ma dame."

Il saisit la main tendue que la jeune fille lui tendait et lui fit un baise-main. Il se redressa, et tendis sa main à la femme derrière lui. Sa robe ne cachait vraiment pas grand-chose car la robe, hors le reflet dorée, était quasi transparente.

« Princesse Lianna, je vous présente ma sœur cadette, la princesse Aliénor.

\- Votre majesté » Salua la demoiselle en faisant une révérence, bien qu'elle posa son regard orangé sur le prince de Gristonne avec un air affamé et non pas sur la future reine. "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer votre altesse.

\- Bienvenue à Aytolis. Dit Lianna tel un automate « voici le prince d'Aytolis, mon frère, le prince Rowan » dit-elle en montrant son frère, les mains sur le pommeau de son épée en signe de respect pour sa sœur, et qui salua les jeunes héritiers de la famille voisine.

\- Prince Edward, Princesse Alienor. Bienvenue à vous.

\- Et voici le prince héritier du royaume de Gristonne, le prince Darios.

\- Prince Darios". Saluèrent les nouveaux arrivant, la princesse de Nastarys le salua plus qu'elle n'avait salué Rowan.

Celui-ci roula des yeux discrètement.

Et une de plus, songea-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait toute à baver sur le brun? Et pourquoi tous les princes ramenaient leur soeur?

Encore une magouille du conseil, sans aucun doute.

"Je vais vous laissez vous installer, vous avez fait un long voyage. Les servantes du château vont vous conduire à vos quartiers durant votre séjour. Dit un peu plus sèchement Lianna, voyant déjà le regard de la princesse dévorer son ex fiancé des yeux.

« Le prince Alfonse d'Askr » Hurla de nouveau le crieur.

"Veuillez m'excuser, je dois accueillir mes invités." S'excusa-t-elle avec insistance auprès des deux blonds aux yeux orangés qui étaient resté face à elle.

"Bien entendu votre majesté, nous nous retrouverons au repas ce soir je présume ?" demanda le blond, son sourire de charmeur affichait sur ses lèvres.

Lianna du lever la tête, remarquant que maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans les escaliers il était nettement plus grand qu'elle. "Vous présumez bien prince. A ce soir donc." Conclu la jeune femme mettant fin à ce petit jeu qu'elle n'appréciait pas.

Totalement indifférente au petit jeu de ce jeune homme.

Le prince s'éclipsa avec sa jeune sœur qui continua de dévorer Darios des yeux, jusqu'à passer la porte principale et être pris en charge par les domestiques du château.

"Je ne l'aime pas celui-là." Dit Rowan en fronçant les sourcils. "Il te regarde comme un trophée à gagner!

\- Moi non plus." Répondirent les deux anciens fiancés de concert.

Ils se regardèrent et rougir ensemble en détournant la tête.

La futur reine dût se reconcentrer en voyant le prince d'Askr parler à une jeune femme encapuchonnée qui portait un long manteau blanc. Celle-ci hocha de la tête et Alfonse alla aider Shareena à descendre de son propre cheval, le destrier gris trop haut pour elle.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent quelques mots. Rapidement.

Askr était un royaume assez lointain mais ami de longue date d'Aytolis. Lianna était presque soulagée de les voir. Avec eux, au moins, pas de sourire faux ou de paroles mielleuses.

Les deux montèrent les marches une à une pendant que la jeune femme encapuchonnée regarder avec insistance le prince avant de mener leurs chevaux aux écuries du château.

"Mes hommages vos Altesses". Salua Alfonse, posant un genou à terre en synchronisation parfaite avec sa sœur à ses côtés. "La reine d'Askr, ma sœur Anna, vous envoie ses hommages et vous souhaite paix et prospérité dans votre futur couronnement."

Leurs armures, blanche et dorée, scintillait sous le faible soleil en cette journée nuageuse.

"Relevez vous, prince Alphonse, princesse Shareena. Bienvenue à Aytolis."

Il était rare que des jumeaux naissent dans le royaume d'Askr, se fut d'autant plus une surprise pour le roi lorsque le médecin lui avait annoncé la double naissance.  
Bien qu'étant née le même jour, les jumeaux de la royauté d'Askr ne se ressembler en rien. Les cheveux d'Alphonse était sombre tandis que ceux de sa sœur était aussi blond que l'était ceux de Lianna ou Rowan.

"Vous avez fait un long voyage ainsi que votre amie", dit-elle en désignant des yeux la jeune femme qui était à présent dans les écuries.  
\- C'est notre invocatrice, elle nous a protégé pendant notre long voyage."

La princesse blonde sourit, voyant parfaitement au travers des yeux du prince qu'il en aimait déjà une autre. Elle se demanda si la reine Anna avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas et avait envoyé ses cadets pour éventuellement aider.

"Vous désirez certainement vous reposer" continua Lianna. "Vos quartiers ont été préparés, nous nous retrouverons au dîner." Sourit-elle. Soulagée de voir au moins un allié certain dans le lot.

Derrière elle, Darios grincer des dents, voir la jeune fille aussi proche d'un autre été peut courant, et une rage intérieur l'envahit. Serait-il jaloux ? Il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

La jeune fille sentit quelques gouttes d'eau lui tomber sur la tête. Elle replaça sa coiffe et regarda le ciel. D'épais nuage noir apparaissaient au-dessus du château.

-"Rentrons, j'en ai marre de jouer la potiche." Souffla-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Elle fut bientôt soutenue par son frère et Darios lui toucha l'épaule du bout des doigts, pour lui faire sentir qu'il était là.

Et dire que ça n'était que le début...


End file.
